Vilgax' Demise
Plot The scene opens on Gwen and Kevin fighting Esoterica. Gwen's throwing Mana bolts at them. Kevin, covered in brick armor, hitting Esoterica into each other. Gwen: Kevin(throws mana bolt at an Esoterica) Have you heard from Ben yet?! Kevin, holding his phone up to his ear and an Esoterica with the other: No, not yet(throws Esoterica into a wall) Hold on, lemme try again. Flip to Ben and Bryce in Ben's living room. They are playing video games. Bryce: Alright they've been calling you for like half an hour. Ben: It's probably nothing. Bryce: Last time you said that, Gwen ended up in the hospital. Ben pauses the game and answers. Ben: Hello?..... On our way.(activates Omnitrix) Bryce: What is it?(activates Infinity) Ben: Esoterica(transform) Jetray! Bryce:(transform, Rapidtrack) Let's roll Theme Song Bryce/Rapidtrack and Ben/Jetray arrive at the scene. Gwen and Kevin still fighting Esoterica. Gwen: It's about time you showed up(throws mana bolt) Rapidtrack: Sorry, Ben here didn't wanna pause the game(hits Esoterica, then runs off) Jetray: Hey, you were playing too.(shoots Eso.) Kevin: Don't fight about it(hits Eso.) Esoterica Comander: Fall back! The Esoterica retreat, disappearing into another dimension. Gwen see's one and wraps him in a mana net. Rapidtrack/Bryce: Good catch Gwen(revert) Now talk! Eso.: I won't say anything! Jetray/Fourarms: Really(transform) How 'bout now? Eso.: I don't know anything. Bryce: Ben- Eso.: I swear! Kevin, normal: Let him go. Gwen: Are you sure? Kevin: Yeah, you can tell when they're scared, and I think he's telling the truth. Gwen, reluctantly, releases the Esoterica, and he runs away. Gwen: You better be right, or I'm gonna kill you. Kevin: I know, but I was the bad guy once, I know how they work. Bryce: You were a badguy? No offense, but how often did Ben beat you? Kevin: Uhh... a lot...(whispering to Gwen) This guy's kind of a jerk. Bryce: Sorry. I'm just not used to havwing a team. I kinda ran solo. Kevin: It's whatever, I was a jerk once. Ben, reverted: Was? Kevin: Watch it Tennyson. The Infinity begins beeping loudly. Everyone covers their ears. Kevin: What's it doing? Bryce: Not sure. Infinity: Unrecognized DNA signiture. ''' Bryce: What about it? Infinity: Recomendation: Locate Unrecognized DNA and capture it. Bryce: Whatevr it takes to get you to shut up! End Scene Ben, Bryce, Vilgax, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at a meteor crash site, in the woods. In the crater is an abbandoned escape pod. Bryce: Looks like something broke out, after it crashed. Ben: Maybe we should get a closer look. Bryce nods Bryce/Nanomech: I'll check it out(transform) Haven't been this in a while. Nanomech flys down to the pod and examines it. He notices a small red ooze drooping off the hole in the top. Nanomech: Hey Vilgax!(picks up the ooze) do you know what this is?(flys up to Vilgax and hands it to him. Vilgax backs away. Vilgax: Yes. It's not to be tampered with. Nanomech/Bryce: Why not(revert) It's just goo. Vilgax: It's called a symbiote. It has very special powers. It takes a host and amplifyies their emotions, specifically agression. but the red kind is worse.put it back before the rest of it finds us. Bryce puts down the symbiote an they start walking away. Suddenly the Infinity starts beeping again. Gwen: Again with this?! Infinity: Warning: Hostile Humanoid approaching! Vilgax: It's the sym- Vilgax' mouth is covered in the red ooze. Soon the rest of his body is wrapped in the symbiote's body. The symbiote screeches and drags Vilgax away into darkness. Bryce/XLR8: Vilgax!(transform)(dashes in the direction the symbiote went) Come on Vilgax speak up! XLR8 doesn't see them anywhere so he returns to the others. Bryce: He's gone End Scene Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are following Bryce, who is watching the Infinity's dial twist and turn, through the woods. Bryce: Oh... Come on! Ben: I normally wouldn't worry about Vilgax, but he's our teammate now so... Kevin: plus that thing dragged him off like he was a hunted animal. Gwen: Well we can't give up yet. Bryce: I would agree with you more, if this thing would work! The Infinity begins glowing and turns its dial off in an odd direction. Bryce: I think it got something. They walk in the driection it's leading and the dial stays in that spot, unmoving. The Infinity stops glowing and turns the dial back to normal. The four of them stop and look around. They hear a rustling in the bushes. The symniote jumps out of the trees and grabs Bryce. Ben: Bryce!(activates the Omnitrix) Symbiote: Do not touch that device. Ben deactivates it. Symbiote: Now walk away or I'll do to him what I did to the other! Bryce: What did you do with Vilgax! Symbiote: you'll findd out soon enough. Ben: Let Bryce go and we'll leave. Symbiote: That's not how this works. I'm going to use this boy's powers to build a ship and then you can have him back. Ben: How long will that take? Symbiote: Oh.. I don't know. Could be some time. Bryce: Time I ain't got.(tries to break free of the symbiote) The symbiote tightens his grip. Symbiote: Ha ha ha! You fool! You can't break free. But I looks like I'll just have to use force. The symbiote begins covering Bryce in the red ooze. The Infinity's dial pops up. Bryce strugles to ush it down. The symbiote begins glowing green. He completely covers Bryce and then melts into a puddle. Ben: Where's Bryce? Gwne, worried: Did he, melt? The liquid begins reforming into a humanoid. When it's finished it stares at the trio. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin ready themselves to fight. Then the Symbiote opens his mouth. Symbiote(a.k.a.)Carnage: Carnage! Ben: Bryce? Carnage: Yup! Looks like the Infinity absorbed the DNA Ben: But what happened to the symbiote? Bryce: I don't know. When Death Dragon's DNA was absorbed it abosrbed all of it. The Infinity's design was supposed to be a prison for him but Azmuth made it into an Omnitrix. Kevin: So your watch imprisons the aliens you turn into? Bryce: Not all of them... just the powerful ones. Gwen: Weird. Bryce: Now that I've got Carnage, we should look for Vilgax. Ben: But the Carnage said- Bryce: Carnage didn't say he did anything to Vilgax. Plus I've got a felling I now where he is. Trivia *Carnage makes a debut appearance *This episode begins the same way Fusion Revolution starts Category:Episodes